gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
From The Ashes
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Lore' During the Age of Heroes, almost every noble and non noble alike tried to rise to glory and gain power wherever they could. A few minor houses looked upon their greedy neighbours with disdain. In their attempt to stay out of the growing conflicts, the minor houses closed the gates to their castles and vowed to protect the helpless peasants. Their actions gave them immediate popularity with the lower classes. In the midst of the ongoing chaos they managed to prosper and grow stronger while countless kingdoms rose and fell outside their walls. It took a few years until the now greater houses with more power than ever before started throwing lustful and greedy glances upon the rich holds of the minor lords and ladies. The peace that had been was lost, castle after castle fell and survivors were forced to flee to escape a certain death. In just four years only one castle belonging to the minor houses remained in what today is called the Reach and is the seat of House Tyrell. Survivors from the many castles tried to reach the safe haven of the last friendly castle, far from everyone made it. The huge forces of the enemies banded together to take down the last castle and steal away the riches from inside the walls. The night was warm and the moon stood high on the pitch black night sky. A strong wind blew from the northeast. The castle had all available men and women patrolling the walls, watching thousands and thousands of torches surrounding the castle. As the first morning light lit the sky the first trebuchet fired its projectile over the walls. In a minute the first house was on fire, there was no escape as the fire spread from house to house. With every gate guarded by enemy soldiers the citizens could not escape. The fire burned their flesh into nothing, leaving only bones behind. The city was taken and sacked after two days. When the enemies left the city ruins behind, a handful of knights, lords and ladies emerged from a secret cellar impossible to spot if you didn't know what to look for. They saw the destruction the greater houses had caused and felt the lingering smell of smoke in the air. The ashes on the ground was cold against their trembling hands. Right there and then they promised to rise again, build their armies and rise from the ashes. They formed an alliance stronger than blood and paper. An alliance of the heart. They shared goals and strategies. Together they swore to never become a puppet of the great houses, their true allegiance was to them. In unison they said, "Growing strong with fire and blood. We are unbowed, unbent and unbroken for we do not sow, though we value our family, honor and duty so hear me roar for I fly as high as honor. Winter may be coming but ours is the fury." Since that day the alliance has grown and spawns members from all over Westeros. Once their power is unparallelled they'll strike back. They rose from the ashes and will continue to do so. Achievements *'Ranked first in the Crownlands during the wolf phase and received the title of "Crowned Stalker"' *'Ranked first in the Stormlands during the Ice phase and received the title of "Storm Hoarfrost champion"' *'Ranked first in the Iron Islands during the Eel phase and received the title of "Iron Viper"' *'Took the reaver award during the Eel shock phase' *'Ranked 2nd overall during the Thunder phase' *'Ranked 2nd in Dorne during the Bat phase' *'Ranked 2nd in the Iron Islands during the Iron Bank phase' * Ranked 2nd in the Reach during the Braavosi cycle * Ranked 2nd in Dorn during the Long night phase * Ranked 2n in Westerlands during the Faith cycle Chronicles of the AvA 'Long night phase:' One morning the leader of From the Ashes was awaken by a loud flutter of wings in the night. A raven entered his chambers carrying a small piece of paper sealed by the commander of the NIghts watch. A cold disease was spreading throughout the north. As this leader every other leader received the same raven. The nights watch requested help to deal with this disease and luckily many answered their call. But sadly the politics within Westeros are a complicated matter and leaders stepped on each other's toes in an attempt to help the nights watch. War broke out in all the different regions. From the Ashes build their camps in Dorne and called all bannermen to defend our honour. The first few weeks passed slowly with relative peace after the eventful first days of attacks from all sides. Luckily according to some and sadly according to others From the Ashes spent the first time in peace with their neighbours and benefited from trade with other camps. But during the last few days of the short war From the Ashes camps were attacked by two allied alliances under a combined banner. From the Ashes had to defend themselves from all sides as Hear Me Snore and Vipers of Sun & Spear . The attacks went on and the combined strenght of From the Ashes bannermen fought the invaders off. Many were lost on both sides and after a day or two of retaliating the Vipers and From the Ashes signed a peace treaty. The attacks to and from Hear Me Snore continued throughout the war to the minute a global peace treaty was formed to focus on what's important, helping the nights watch. In the end From the Ashes strenght made sure they earned recognition throughout Westeros as the second most powerful Alliance in Dorne during this short lived war. 'Valyrian Cycle:' Scorching sun burned the backs of the travelers representing From the Ashes in Essos. The warm climate seemed to be too much to bear for the poor chosen ones. In their attempt to cool off they found refuge in the shadow beneath a large tree. One of the companions sat down on the ground and immidiately bounced back up as she had touched something sharp. A metal piece was quickly dug up and later identified as Valyrian dragon armor. A raven was quickly sent to From the Ashes leader and the treasure hunt for more was a fact. Sadly many other lords and ladies companions had found similar items and they all wanted glory for their own alliance. A spark was all that was needed and soon Westeros turned into a battlefield from north to south even though the treasures were to be found in Essos. From the Ashes settled down with their main force in the North and within the first few weeks joined a coaltition to take down a large obstacle. The coalition fought valiantly and made blood flow red in the snow. A battlefield as red as this one was long since forgotten. But sadly as with all good things it came to an end. The coalition broke up and everyone carried on in their own interests. An interesting but otherwise uneventful short war with promises of new greater things to come Benefits *A fun and social group of players that work at helping each other grow stronger, and enjoy all elements of the game from AvA to daily alliance challenges. *We accept new players and happy to help them with any advice they need. *We offer a great gaming experience for both the social and competitive gamer. *Several elders willing to share what knowledge they have of the game 'Expectations' *You must join our Facebook page. *preferably have reincarnated thorugh each house at least once 'Goals' *To keep our 12th overall and continue to do better in the new AvA 'Leader' *Roisin D'collot 'How to Join' For us to handle your member request please complete the following steps: #Fill out our applicant form and wait for us to answer, will take about 48h or less. For direct contact send an email to fta.gota@gmail.com https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1EiVztouLY0YBUGlTULvzoT2CvM0ta2ofKMea92KRzHY/viewform Category:Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances Category:Top 20 Alliances